Law
Law (法則 Hōsoku) is a branch of Lost Magic, that can be used as a Caster or Holder-type Magic. It is an ancient magic that is rarely seen and whose users can benefit greatly from its power. It is although, one of the hardest Magics to master and it has several consequences after its constant and repetitive use. Currently, the only way known to master it is by training with someone who knows it and to have enough desire in one's soul to obtain its power. One of the most unique features of this magic is that it has a soul of its own and it talks to the user. One of the most common type of Law is an emotionally connected soul, that contacts the user by luring them into understanding their emotions. Those with bad intentions that use the Law magic are susceptible to be more manipulated by this magic, as it is guided by one's heart. It's, basically, the true soul and the "embodiment" of one's goals. It is, in fact, one of the most feared Magics, because, not only it can be devastating if well used and mastered, as it can gain control over the Mage's body and soul, being the main mind behind one's actions. Types Nova A Nova '(新星 ''Shinsei (ノバ Noba)) is a Mage that achieved the first level of Law magic. Nova is an ancient technique used by few mages in the entire history. In summation, Nova is the ability to manipulate the world around you by absorbing its natural essence. The user channels and manipulates energy or matter in the surrounding environment. It has a number of forms it takes, ranging from the ability to move objects with only the mind, the power to command fire or lightning, or even the ability to manifest solid objects. As if to counteract this, Nova puts a tremendous strain on the user, proportional to the power of their ability. This state, as well as all others, is influenced by the user's emotions. For Eligio's case, his power is led by his will of protecting his loved ones and to find his mentor. Each Nova's power and name differ from person to person, while the principles of the power stay the same. There is also a sub-type of Nova. It is a sub-type of Nova power. A Mage that uses it is a master in '''Clairvoyance, mental reading and Telepathy. At its most basic, it is the ability to manipulate the minds of others. It has been used to read minds, "dive" into memories, and force the target to see illusions. However, there are possibilities for this power to go far beyond just what has been displayed so far; for instance, it is theoretically possible to completely control a target. However, there are less dangerous uses of it, such as being able to locate the enhanced minds of others. It also has the ability of healing others, capable of curing diseases, nullifying poison and to heal injuries. It can, although, be blocked by a simple shield magic or a magic enhanced physical shield. Supernova A 'Supernova '(超新星 Chōshinsei (''スーパーノバ ''Sūpānoba)) is a Mage who was partially overwhelmed by Law's power. The Mage enters a low counsciousness level where it has few control over its actions. The body fuses temporarily with the magic power. Since the user's body is more energy than matter, they are known as an existence instead of a person. They gain superhuman powers beyond anything seen, capable of making a normal Mage gain power that can even overwhelm a Wizard Saint. The down side to this great power is its terrible aftereffects. After one reaches their limit, the power disappears almost as quickly as it came during several days. They also enter a coma, leaving the users completely drained and, sometimes, bleeding (most likely from the immense stress put on the brain). For people who are learning it, if they don't have full control over Supernova, than they become engulfed by it and risk to lose existence and counsciousness. The darker the motives they have to use Nova, the less counscious is the user and the worse the aftereffects are. Trivia *Law's states are named after the stages of existence of a star. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Lost Magic